<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Potion #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 24 by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788754">Love Potion #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 24</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster'>GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#ineffableValentines2020, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Valentines (Good Omens), Ineffable Valentines 2020 (Good Omens), Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Valentines, ineffable valentines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley notices that there’s one thing that Aziraphale seems to avoid consuming, and not becuase he doesn’t like the taste. Being curious and mischevious, Crowley takes a gamble on a theory and is proven rather startlingly correct.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Crack Fic Comedy Porn, Ineffable Valentines 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Potion #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts">Miele_Petite</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that activities between the ineffable idiots is consensual, as clarified at the end. Aziraphale has a slight loosening of inhibitions that allows him to do something he’s wanted to for a long time, and that Crowley wants too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale would eat anything.</p><p>Well… <em> almost </em> anything.</p><p>It didn’t mean he <em> liked </em> everything, but he would try any food at least once, just in case, in the spirit of enquiry. One never knew where the next interesting flavour or delicacy might come from.</p><p>But there was something puzzling Crowley. It wasn’t anything that would have been noticed by someone who hadn’t known the angel for literally thousands of years, but over that time, Crowley <em> had </em> noticed. It was an oddity.</p><p>Because it wasn’t that Aziraphale didn’t <em>like</em> pomegranates. He certainly wasn’t allergic to them, angels and demons didn’t have allergies, except to hellfire and holy water respectively.</p><p>But he did avoid them like the plague, when he knew.</p><p>Crowley had seen the angel consume something containing pomegranate and enjoying it, so it couldn’t be the <em> flavour </em>either. But the strange thing was… after he realised what the dish contained, he made his excuses and left rather hurriedly.</p><p>Crowley had formulated various hypotheses over what it was all about. He wasn’t sure if it was just  his wishful thinking or dirty mind, but he had a sneaking suspicion that there was something about pomegranates that made the angel rather urgently need to get some alone time. It couldn’t be, could it? Surely not? Angels could have strange quirks, it wouldn’t be the weirdest, but nonetheless, Crowley was damned curious, and definitely mischievous (hello? Demon?) and he had to know. He had to try something.</p><p>So he had dragged Aziraphale out into the middle of nowhere on a picnic. A picnic comprised mainly of very salty savoury foods, to work up the angel’s thirst. The only drink he’d brought was some bottles of fruit punch he’d made up, primarily using pomegranate juice, the flavour mostly concealed by other fruits. Aziraphale was finding it quite refreshing, apparently.</p><p>Even if this didn’t come to anything, they were still having a nice day out together, a nice picnic, a nice drink, nothing lost, Crowley figured. He watched the birds dancing in the sky and waited, basking in the summer sunshine and enjoying the view. Aziraphale was laid back enjoying a good book, in companionable silence. Every now and then he reached out for his glass and sipped more punch.</p><p>Crowley kept half an eye on the angel, and sure enough, after a little while, he began to squirm.</p><p>It was subtle, he tugged at his collar a little, wriggled uncomfortably, shifted position, flushed.</p><p>Crowley tried not to smirk, keeping his face carefully neutral. His theory might be correct, yet.</p><p>Aziraphale was getting more flustered. From behind the safety of his sunglasses, Crowley noticed the angel casting a suspicious glance at the bottles of punch, and in Crowley’s direction, disconcerted. He placed his book down and shed his jacket, then slowly and deliberately removed his cufflinks, placing them securely in his pocket before carefully rolling up his shirt sleeves.</p><p>Crowley swallowed nervously. He could see the angel’s <em> arms </em> for crying out loud. <em> Oh my </em>.</p><p>Aziraphale picked up his book again and tried to concentrate on reading, still fidgety.</p><p>Crowley shifted uneasily himself, thankful that his shades were concealing his rapt gaze toward the angel and his scandalously exposed forearms. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his own temple at the sight.</p><p>Presently, Aziraphale, clearly uncomfortable, cast another suspicious look at the punch bottle, then began to remove his bow tie. Crowley whined softly under his breath. When the angel undid the top button on his shirt, Crowley’s jeans began to feel rather too tight. He casually draped his own discarded jacket across his midsection in a feeble attempt to conceal his burgeoning erection.</p><p>Aziraphale broke the silence. “Crowley…?”</p><p>Crowley feigned casualness. “mmm?”</p><p>“What ingredients were in that punch, exactly, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>“Uuuhhhh… lemme think…” Crowley began, stalling for time, as if trying to recall, as if he hadn’t carefully concocted it with his devious experiment in mind. He decided to come clean and see what happened. “sparkling wine, sugar, ginger ale, strawberries, orange juice, framboise liqueur, oh and some pomegranate juice,” he finished casually. </p><p>The angel squeaked. “...Oh.”</p><p>“Everything ok, Aziraphale?” Crowley enquired, innocently.</p><p>Aziraphale swallowed and nodded. “Uh, yes, um, quite….” He looked around nervously. Seeing only rolling hills for miles around. They were right up on the moors, not even a windswept tree to hide behind and a good half mile walk back to the car. Nowhere to hide. He shifted position again uncomfortably. </p><p>“Feeling alright, Angel?” Crowley asked. </p><p>Aziraphale squirmed. “Um, I, er…” He wondered whether to come clean. He desperately thought of any other way to explain away what was about to happen. He was definitely sweating now, and even Crowley couldn’t have missed the tenting in his trousers by this point. He swallowed again. “...Um, pomegranate juice doesn’t… quite… agree with me, is all.” He tried. </p><p>“What, gives you a dodgy belly? We don’t get sick, Aziraphale. Hell, I’ve seen you eat surströmming and you didn’t even flinch. I’ve seen you eat a vindaloo curry so hot it sent a human on the neighbouring table to <em> hospital </em>and you didn’t even break a sweat.”</p><p>Aziraphale avoided his gaze. “It’s not quite that, you see. It, uh, has a rather… aphrodisiac effect on angels, you see. At least this angel, I don’t believe any others have ever tried it. It can be rather, um, insistent. I am most dreadfully sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry? Why, what are you sorry for, Angel?”</p><p>Aziraphale stared at Crowley, eyes flicked to the jacket draped across his midsection and he licked his lips nervously. “For what I may be about to do.” he croaked out in a strangled voice. Crowley’s eyebrows made a determined bid to launch off the top of his face. Then he tensed, because the angel was on his hands and knees, and inching toward him, with a curious look on his face, a look that Crowley was not at all familiar with. He looked downright <em> predatory </em> , and <em> hungry </em>. </p><p>“Er…”</p><p>Aziraphale was still crawling toward him on all fours, eyes locked on the jacket Crowley had used to hide his own growing erection. The angel nodded toward it. “Does that signify what I suspect it signifies, Crowley?” he asked in a strained voice. </p><p>Crowley gaped at him. “Uhhhh…”</p><p>“Because this is getting rather inevitable and I’d like to be sure that you were at least somewhat of a willing participant or I could never forgive myself, you see…”</p><p>Crowley’s shades slid down his nose as his eyebrows climbed still further and he let out a strangled inarticulate squawk. “Aahhk” He swallowed again. “Yes?” he tried, his voice far too high and tight. </p><p>“Good” Aziraphale growled, now level with where Crowley lay on the picnic blanket, grabbing the jacket and flinging it away before falling upon the demon in a frenzy of grasping hands, pawing at his trousers, grabbing at his shoulders, clawing in his hair, wanting to be everywhere at once. He seized Crowley’s shades and cast them aside before capturing his lips in a fierce kiss that was all crushing intensity and wrestling tongues that Crowley absolutely reciprocated after the split second of internal tussle and conflict at first. </p><p>Aziraphale pinned him forcefully down on the blanket and began grinding his hips determinedly against the demon’s, the action eliciting torturous groans from him as he thrust upward into the contact, and gasped around the open mouthed messy kisses. Aziraphale kissed his way down Crowley’s throat, licking, nipping, sucking, ripping at his clothes in a frenzy and growling like a being possessed. Crowley worried that he might actually <em> be </em>possessed. </p><p>There was a tearing sound and the cherub had ripped Crowley’s shirt in two and was biting at his chest, then grappling with his belt. Crowley snapped the rest of his clothing away rather than risk further damage. Aziraphale paused for a split second, grinned at him, then snapped his own away as well, and fell upon Crowley’s stiff cock, licking and slurping up and down it’s length with relish, before making a determined attempt to swallow it whole, gag reflex be damned. Crowley jolted in shock and cried out an inarticulate garbled assemblance of vowels, grabbing at the angel’s hair. </p><p>Then all of a sudden the angel’s lubed fingers were pushing at his arse and delving inside, making him cry out and push down into the contact, gasping stifled entreaties for more. He didn’t even get more than a split second warning after Aziraphale’s fingers pressed up against his prostate at the exact same time as his clever tongue twirled around the tip of his cock and all of a sudden Crowley was orgasming explosively down the angel’s throat, his entire body tensing and shuddering with the unexpected release. He didn’t even have time to be embarrassed about how incredibly quickly he’d come before Aziraphale was kissing him again, and he could taste his own come on the angel’s tongue. </p><p>And Aziraphale’s rock hard cock was now pressing against his relaxed arse. Crowley tipped his head back, exposing his long elegant throat to his angel, begging for more licks, kisses and bites, and his thighs fell apart in a shameless invitation to be taken thoroughly in every way the angel desired. </p><p>Azirapahle wasted no time in pressing forward, pushing his girthy cock into the demon an inch at a time. Crowley moaned and grabbed at the angel’s back and buttocks, trying to pull him deeper, wiry muscles straining against the might of the powerful cherub. He bottomed out with a feral snarl, then began to thrust in earnest, fully possessing his demon, who cried out in ecstasy at the forcefulness of it all. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting but it certainly hadn’t been <em> this </em>. He absolutely wasn’t complaining however, and lifted his hips to meet his lover’s thrusts, seeking that perfect angle that lit him up from the inside. </p><p>Crowley’s own cock was swiftly hardening again between them, slick and hypersensitive, squashed between the hot moving bodies with delightful friction, and combined with the angel’s cock rubbing over his prostate, Crowley was soon clamping down hard as he came in sticky spurts between them again. Aziraphale bared his teeth and grunted, hands gripping Crowley hard enough to bruise, losing himself in his own orgasm shortly afterward before collapsing down on his lover, breathing hard. </p><p>Crowley lay there in delighted shock. All he could muster was a quiet “wow.”</p><p>Aziraphale lifted his head and looked into Crowley’s eyes. Crowley could see worry and remorse there, and immediately wrapped his arms around the angel before he could think to wriggle free. “Don’t you <em> dare </em>” he hissed. The angel looked like he was about to protest, but Crowley silenced him with a kiss before continuing. “I won’t let you apologise for that, Angel, that was the most wonderful thing you’ve ever done to me, and it wasn’t your fault. If anything it was mine, I put the pomegranate in there, and I’m sorry. But whatever you think, whatever happens, however you feel after this, just know that I wanted it, and I love you, and I’ll always love you no matter what you say.”</p><p>Aziraphale stared at him, speechless, but relief washed across his features. “Did… did you know? About the pomegranate, I mean?”</p><p>Crowley couldn’t lie to his angel. “Not exactly. I took an educated guess, but didn’t think it’d be quite like this. Did it make you do anything you didn’t want to do?”</p><p>Aziraphale shook his head hurriedly. “Heavens no, I’ve wanted to do that to you for millennia, Crowley, I just lacked the loosening of inhibitions necessary to carry it out. It just knocked down a few walls, that’s all. I’m so glad you wanted it too, my love. I could never have forgiven myself otherwise. I suppose I ought to thank you, really, for giving me an excuse to let go of some inhibitions.” He kissed Crowley again gently. </p><p>“Any time, Angel, might make a habit of it if it’s always going to be this fun” he grinned. </p><p>Aziraphale rolled his eyes at him. “Provided we aren’t in a crowded area at the time, I suppose it might be fun now and then. I’d rather get to take my time with you properly first though. Perhaps just for special occasions.” They kissed again and lay together in the sunshine happily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>